


秋日

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: 他说不清自己怀念的是再也回不去的十年，还是陪他一起度过那段时光的那个人。
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	秋日

**Author's Note:**

> 「The back three turn into a 4S is from Javi. Javi is a very important person for me. That's why I added this to my program. Rather than being preoccupied with the GOE, it was more about putting in everything I could do. 」  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CBvZbPLJadD/?igshid=1eqlv5ymh19q9

25岁的他偶尔会记起15岁时俄罗斯站的深秋，16岁在莫斯科收获的第一块大奖赛金牌，以及23岁在奥克维尔的秋季经典赛——Javi离开多伦多后他参加的第一场比赛。

「秋季是一个关于回首，关于回顾过去的季节，是一种怀旧的感觉。对我来说，回首过去就像翻看一本旧日的家族相册。Otonal的开场动作表达的意义就是翻开这本相册。」

相册的扉页属于Javi。

转三，转三，莫霍克，转三，莫霍克，4S。Javi的标志。

完美落冰。Jeffrey拍了拍手，没有询问他为何要把他更擅长的、更容易拿GOE的大一字衔接的4S换成连续转三进入。Jeff或许已经明白了，当时的Yuzu想，这正是Yuzu亲眼见过的第一个Javi的4S。在2011年莫斯科的秋日。

Brian和Tracy在下一年的秋季经典赛也发现了。

那时他心中还残存着上赛季的不甘，但见到Javi的一瞬间，所有的烦闷和痛苦都暂时被抛之脑后，他仿佛又回到了他们一起训练的时光。「我很想他。」Javi走后他告诉他的教练。Brian什么都没说，拍了拍他的肩膀。「我们也是。」Tracy说。

十年前的他第一次在这个季节遇见Javi，现在的他再次在这个季节与Javi离别。

闲暇下来，Yuzu习惯于追忆过去。他从储物柜的抽屉中翻出了索契奥运前David给他的回信，20岁生日时Jeffrey送给他的一整套古典音乐CD，还有巴塞罗那总决赛后收到的印有España的纪念衫。他喜欢收集。参加冰演，他习惯请所有出演者在他的纪念册上签名，每过一场比赛，他的iPod里都会多几十张和不同选手的合影。

他害怕遗忘。当他不再出现在赛场，就会彻底远离这些往事，远离花滑生涯最珍贵的回忆。

但唯独有个名字对他的意义是不同的，不仅仅因为滑冰或比赛。Yuzu的视线不知不觉中停留在iPod背面的「Javier Fernandez」上。这是他唯一的私心。很多时候，他说不清自己怀念的是再也回不去的十年，还是陪他一起度过那段时光的那个人。他不愿去多想这个名字，不愿用简单的“朋友”二字定义他们的关系。即使久别重逢时他和Javi依旧然如老友般拥抱；即使每当他看到iPod反面的Javi签名还是会愣神；即使他在接受记者提问时仍会不自觉地提到Javi，就像他们依然是训练伙伴。

他知道Javi退役后过得很幸福，登山、去旅行、筹备冰演、和朋友聚会、与家人在一起，教小孩子们滑冰。他看到西班牙男人在ins上发海鲜饭，发自己拍的风景照，发他养的那只似乎又变胖了的可爱花猫。

他想起了夏天因为疫情被迫取消的Fantasy on Ice，还有去年秋季经典赛和Javi重聚时许下的在日本再会的约定。

日历又翻过一页。一天一天地，这份约定推迟着兑现的日子。

秋季到来前他完成了自己的毕业论文，也向日本冰协提交了大奖赛休赛申请。在家的日子平淡如水，每天去冰场练习4A，回来后整理跳跃数据发给Ghislain。四周半是他最初和最后的梦，是他还未彻底离开赛场的唯一理由。

***

这就是一切的终点。在获得属于自己的奥运奖牌，离开多伦多，拿到最后一个欧锦冠军，收到Yuzu给他的退役祝福后，Javi想。

一起训练的七年，他和Yuzu维持着微妙的平衡。他们是对手，也是队友；是同伴，也是彼此的劲敌。 Yuzu曾经告诉过他，他的梦想是成为奥运冠军，为了这个梦想，他愿意舍弃所有旁人眼中的幸福。Javi很想问，当你实现梦想以后呢，随后摇了摇头，以Yuzu的性格，大概会有新的梦想吧。

而当他们终于能抛开对手的立场相处，Javi突然发现他已经没有了更多参与Yuzu生活的理由。Yuzu仍然留在赛场追逐着儿时的梦想，Javi的职业生涯已经成为他旧相册的一页。

Javi等了Yuzu很久。他在等Yuzu完成心愿的那一天，在等Yuzu停下脚步的那一天。如果能回到2018年，他愿意让时光回溯。他想不管不顾地在平昌冬奥会gala结束的夜晚抱住Yuzu，告诉他自己的心意。

现在的他却不敢开口。他害怕一切都太迟了，他害怕自己已是Yuzu生命中的一个过客。他害怕自己的期待终会化为时过境迁的怅然与失落。

Yuzu已经拥有了别人梦寐以求的一切，没有什么是只有他能给Yuzu的，无论友谊还是其他。

***

这就是一切的终点，Yuzu想。他终于实现了所有的梦想，再无遗憾地告别了他深爱的冰场。

Yuzu正式宣布退役的那一天，日本电视台为他做了一期直播特辑。他们请来了Javi作为嘉宾，以曾经的训练伙伴的名义回顾他的花滑生涯。

2010年Yuzu第一次出现在成年组的赛场，大奖赛日本站，他的第一个成功的四周跳，俄罗斯站，和Javi的擦肩而过。

2011年台北，第一块四大洲银牌；奥伯斯多夫，第一个B级赛冠军；俄罗斯站，第一个大奖赛冠军，领奖台上年轻的他和Javi笑容灿烂；魁北克，他经历的第一次大奖赛总决赛。

Yuzu闭上眼，他们不会知道，他和Javi的第一次见面是在2010年11月的大奖赛俄罗斯站，但真正让他开始关注Javi的却是2011年秋日在莫斯科的旧地重逢。

2011年西班牙青年转入Brian门下训练后，他在加拿大站长短节目成功的三个四周跳吸引了屏幕前Yuzu的目光。他们作为对手的俄罗斯站，同样完美的三个四周，之后的总决赛依然如此。Yuzu有一瞬间甚至怀疑Brian会魔法，面前的Javi和赛季初Nebelhorn Trophy的判若两人。

Yuzu从小就是个太过贪心的人。他想成为冠军，他想赢得一切，他想挑战无人能实现的跳跃。遥不可及的梦宛如最甜美的毒药令人沉溺，他甘之若饴。

所以数月后，当日本冰协的官员前来询问他外训的意向时，他毫不犹豫地回答了多伦多。他渴望掌握Javi稳定跳跃的秘籍，他需要4S这个武器赢得下一届奥运。在出发去加拿大之前，他甚至还考虑过他和Javi或许会成为如同Plushenko和Yagudin的宿敌。不过这样也不错，他一直想和他的偶像一样有一位师出同门的竞争对手。

屏幕上的时间到了2012年3月31日，他在法国尼斯获得了第一块世锦赛铜牌。奈奈美教练为他擦去泪水，祝愿他未来在加拿大一切顺利。

2012年芬兰杯，他的第一个成功的4S；大奖赛美国站，第一次世界纪录；总决赛，第一块总决赛银牌。

Javi的笑容和十年前相比依然如故，他说Yuzu让他想起了刚跟随Morozov时的自己，同样的17岁，同样不怎么熟悉外语，同样为了梦想来到完全陌生的国度。他想成为Yuzu的朋友。

2012年后，Javi越来越频繁地出现在他身旁的领奖台上。

索契，琦玉，上海，巴塞罗那，波士顿，马赛，赫尔辛基，平昌。

从19岁单赛季三大赛大满贯到23岁奥运卫冕，每一场重要比赛都有Javi陪在他的身边，那是他生命中最美好的一段时光。Yuzu的思绪开始飘远。

Te quiero。这是Yuzu学会的第一句西班牙语。

那年的大奖赛总决赛在西班牙巴塞罗那进行。Yuzu为Javi准备了一个惊喜。他偷偷找Raya准备了一段西班牙语的介绍词，打算在gala上向Javi祖国的观众们介绍他们的东道主选手。

“我说Yuzu，要不要先学点更有用的？”Raya朝他挤眉弄眼，“比如一百种用西班牙语说「我爱你」的方式？说不定哪天就能派上用场了。”

然而他始终没有机会说出口。

「他是我花滑人生的一部分，」屏幕上的Javi继续说，「我也很荣幸能成为他花滑人生的一部分。」

他不愿再等下去了。

他告诉他的父母和姐姐，他有喜欢的人了。那个人叫Javier Fernandez。

***

当他身处西班牙马德里的公寓里，想忘记Yuzu似乎是一件很容易的事。他已经许久没有见过他，久到Yuzu的笑容在他的记忆中已经变得模糊，久到他快记不清和他拥抱的感觉。

然而来到日本，一切都随之改变。在Yuzu面前，他始终还是四年前为了Yuzu的一句话在自己的生日当天，在西班牙的凌晨五点半去冰场准备和东京现场连线的Javier Fernandez，他依然会为了Yuzu的一条短信像个莽撞的少年一样无所适从。

「我想见你，Javi。」他的心跳漏跳了一拍。他不明白这是Yuzu的玩笑、试探还是承诺。

他来不及收拾行装，立刻订了一张最近的从东京到仙台的新干线的车票。

他站在Yuzu家门口，轻轻敲了敲门。门开了，Yuzu穿着一身白色的家居服，刚睡醒的头发乱翘，和他记忆中一模一样。

“好久不见。”Javi突然不知道怎么开口。

Yuzu没有说话，将Javi拉进他的房间，门在他们身后阖上，避开了外界的窥探。

下一秒，Yuzu扑进了他的怀中，像只树袋熊一样搂着他的脖子不撒手。

Javi怔了一瞬，随后用手臂环住了Yuzu的腰。他摸了摸Yuzu的头发，耐心地等待对方平静下来。

就像他们此前在赛场上的无数次相拥。

“我不想只是当你的训练伙伴，”Yuzu说，“或者前训练伙伴。”

Javi的心脏开始狂跳，他仿佛回到了江陵冰上中心的等分房间。在比赛结果揭晓后抱住Yuzu的一瞬间，他在索契错过的一切似乎触手可及，一步之遥的奥运领奖台，怀里抱着的人，梦想的最后一块拼图。只是那时的他终究没有勇气说出自己的心意。

现在的他恍如置身于一场虚幻的梦境。

Yuzu终于放开了他，双手搭在Javi肩膀上，带着笑意。

Yuzu看着Javi：“你现在有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”

“有男朋友吗？”

“也没有。”

“结婚了吗？”

“没有。”

“有结婚的打算吗？”

“那要看对象是谁了。”

“真巧，我也是这么想的。”Yuzu朝他微笑。

***

未来的某一天。

“Carino，你是从什么时候开始发现你喜欢我的？”

“从你离开的那一刻起。”

他和Javi在沙发上看着无聊的足球比赛，Effie蜷成一团毛球，在他们身旁睡得正香。

Yuzu想了想，又补充道：“其实我一直有一个秘密没有告诉Javi。”

Javi闻言看着Yuzu。

“也许我从十年前开始就对你动心了。”

“宝贝，你这是在向我告白吗？”Javi失笑，“虽然我不介意再听一遍，不，再听多少次都可以。”

“我是认真的，Javi。”Yuzu闭上眼，他有太多话想和Javi说。哪怕他们已经心意相通，哪怕他们已经承诺彼此的未来。但他还是想告诉Javi，当年那个十六七岁的日本男孩的心情。

譬如高中毕业前的采访。记者问他，既然赛季选曲是罗密欧与朱丽叶，那么他有没有过心动的感觉。Yuzu脑海里首先闪现的是那个他模仿过无数次的4S。

譬如他来到多伦多的第一天。Yuzu很早就知道蟋蟀俱乐部有一面荣誉墙，墙上记录着俱乐部历史上每一位获得过奥运前三名的选手的名字。那天训练结束后，他发现Javi在抬头看那面墙，于是也跟着张望。他告诉Javi总有一天，这里也会一起写上他们两人的名字，他们也会一起站在奥运领奖台上。Javi笑着揉乱了他的头发，说一言为定。后来这段记忆和Javi陪伴着Yuzu走过了平昌前最黑暗的时光。

譬如2012年的夏天。Javi和他一起在日本参加冰演，他跳了个完美的4S3A，Javi笑着为他鼓掌，和他相拥。

譬如他们成为师兄弟后的第一场芬兰杯。Javi和他像平常一样玩闹，西班牙青年突然漫不经心地一把将他拉入怀中。那一瞬，Yuzu的心跳漏跳了一拍。

Yuzu最后问他，还记得吗，2018年的秋季经典赛。Yuzu取过iPad点开一个视频，是Jeffrey曾为Yuzu编舞的节目，Otonal，秋日。

「为什么节目开始的4S改了进入衔接？」那时有记者提问。

「我想用这种方式记住Javi。」

Yuzu缓缓叙说着。Javi安静地听。

“这个节目就像一个魔咒，只属于十月和十一月，只属于秋季。”琦玉和都灵，不必言说，Javi已然知晓。他沉默着拥紧了怀中的人。

“但是，我还是很庆幸将最完美的秋日留在了莫斯科。”

留在了一切的开始。和Javi第一次相遇的地方。第一次一起登上领奖台的地方。第一次大奖赛夺冠的地方。

同门之后，Javi带回了俄罗斯站的金牌，在俱乐部等待的Yuzu笑着和他拥抱。后来他再也没有机会和Javi一起重返莫斯科。世锦前三的回避规则，再加上训练伙伴的身份，使得Brian不会再将他们安排在大奖赛相遇。

平昌前后的大奖赛， Yuzu重新选择了Rostelecom Cup，或多或少有那么一点点私心。

回归原点。

这是Javi不知道的。

兜兜转转，他又回到了原点。他们又找回了彼此。

Yuzu对秋日的回忆是十二年前莫斯科红场的落日，是十年前多伦多蓝天下漫天飘落的金色树叶，是三年前奥克维尔久别重逢的喜悦。

也是此时此刻在马德里和恋人的亲吻。

END


End file.
